Meeting His Match REVISED
by CurlyHairedDisaster
Summary: I'M BACK! And I have revised the tale of Escariot and Alysia, two noble harpies who never could stand each other. Now that he's back after three years, can they get over their hatred and onto a better feeling...like maybe love?
1. Prologue: Escariot's Return

**A/N: So, for those who might remember, I posted this story about two years ago. It was a spin-off to another story of mine called _The Harpy and the Hybrid._ I kind of dropped off the face of the Earth and stopped updating them both. Looking back, I decided that I was immensely dissatisfied with both of them. How anyone could've like them is a mystery to me. So here I am, starting anew. This is the _revised_ edition of _Meeting His Match, _told in diary/journal format by Escariot and Alysiea, a nobleman and princess who live in a fantasy land of harpies called Corcia.**

**Any kinks in the story about how they live their lives/how Corcia is run will all be explained in due time. Bear with me here.**

**And anyway, in regards to _The Harpy and the Hybrid_ (which wasn't liked as much as this one), I hope to revise it as well. But for now, I think I'll just focus on this one.**

**Now, this first chapter is kind of dull. It's just establishing who Escariot and Aly are and the fact that they can't stand each other. Now that I think on it, please wait till about the third chapter before you give up. After that, you're free to think it's rubbish. Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Dear Journal,

After three years of extensive studying in both Ascott and DuKre, I finally get to come home. Beautiful Corcia: loveliest of all countries in Relysian with its green countryside, shimmering lakes, scenic forests, and stunning cliffs, shall welcome me back. I cannot wait for the joyous celebration that my family and friends have surely planned. As I have seen nothing of them in the time that I've been away aside from the eloquent words they've written me, I ponder what everyone is like now. After all, three years is plenty of time for new developments.

I suspect that my mother is still the lovely, elegant creature she was when I left. As for my brother Angel, I wonder if he will be as tall as I. And will he have matured at all? Will our good friend Finn be any different? Less wild, perhaps. Maybe he will have improved in his taste in women. The last time I checked, he preferred a saucy tavern wench over a proper, refined lady. I wonder how the Cabryndines are faring, and if that one particular twat, Alysia – the least among them – is still as disagreeable and unworthy of that noble family as I always knew her to be.

I know how dishonorable and ungentlemanly it must be – speaking of Corcia's future ruler as I just have, but you have to understand that I have plenty of reason to, Journal. In fact, I cannot understand why the Council chose _her_ as future queen when the other Cabryndine children are a thousand times more amiable, respectful, and capable of running our beloved country. I've spent all of my life intimately acquainted with the Cabryndines and saw Alysia an awful lot more than I ever cared to. She latched on to Angel and Finn at an early age, always tagging along on our excursions. I could never understand why those two were so fond of her, let alone how they could _tolerate her. _Nothing about her should make her so dear to anyone. I am convinced that her wild nature influenced both Angel and Finn negatively. She is the reason they constantly got into trouble, always getting stuck in the scrapes she led them into. She taught them to be rude and disrespectful to their elders. She showed them how to be loud and vulgar with her own, tiresomely deafening voice. And her behavior to _me _– the only one who saw her for what she really was – bordered always on utmost incivility. Oh, how I loathed her constant presence and the havoc it wreaked on my friend and brother!

And on top of it all, Alysia was never a nice thing to look at. The Cabryndine beauty bestowed upon her sisters was denied her in a very apparent fashion. I recall the untamed, coarse hair she always let fly about in the most unruly way. Although I recall a slender figure, she was short almost to the point of dwarvishness. Her nose was far too large. Her eyes were a shade of green favoring that of a rock lizard. In short, her outside appearance matched the ugliness of her inner person.

Ha! A fine ruler she would make us! A lovely friend she makes for Angel and Finn! If they all haven't wised up to what Alysia truly is by now, I shall take it upon myself to set them straight. If they know the snit for her true character, we shall all live happier lives.

But enough of this talk. Too much of this entry has been spent on that awful creature. I should be happy after all. My arrival in Corcia is but a few hours away! I cannot wait to see everyone and assume my responsibilities. After all, I am now eighteen years of age. Much is expected of me, especially things I have never given much thought to, such as the idea of marriage. Mum alerted me of this in a section of her last letter. Her words were thus:

_My dear son, we are immensely proud of you! How wonderful it is that you are coming home so that we may tell you this to your face! No one looks forward to your arrival more than your brother and I. We are very glad that you made the choice to get further educated. Although, it came as no surprise. All of your choices are so rightfully made. I have no doubt that your choice in other important matters – like marriage – will make us just as happy in the future! Of course, you don't need to worry about that at the moment._

I know that she said not to worry right now, but I realize that marriage is something that I am at an age to be thinking seriously of. As the old saying goes: a man has no life if he has not a wife. We Corcians value love and respectability in our partners. I hope to eventually find a worthy woman with a good heart, one who will be as a best friend to me.

Oh, listen to me chatter on about random things like marriage and love. I am so scatter-brained today when I should be thinking of nothing else but my return home! So with that, I leave you Journal. I hope to write an agreeable account of my reception later.

Yours,

Escariot Spaerrows

***

_Later…_

Dear Journal,

It feels no less than amazing to be back in Corcia! My reception was warmer than even I expected. Surrounded by everyone I cared to see, I wondered at how I could've left them for so long. There was mum with her proud smile, wings left out for once in order to give a proper, harpy hug. There was Angel with his sly grin, quick to crack a joke and clap me on the shoulder. Finn came next, giving me a good knuckle-rubbing against my scalp. The Cabryndines, epitome of all that is good and amiable in my homeland, came with great thanks and congratulations. Former instructors and childhood companions all came with the finest welcomes, excited as I.

I noticed quickly that Alysia – the one Cabryndine I'd been dreading – was absent from the gathering. It was easy to notice, as there was no leech by Finn and Angel's side and no obnoxious screeching to be heard. For a brief moment, I thought I was right in assuming that Angel and Finn had outgrown their preference for her. If they were still friends, surely she would've born coming to my welcome banquet. I immediately inquired about her to Angel (who by the way _is _my height now).

"Brother," I whispered when the royal family was far enough away, "I am so happy to see that you're well. I also see that Princess Alysia is not here. Am I right in assuming that you and Finn have outgrown such an immature companion? I have hoped for so much."

Angel was taken aback at first, blue eyes flashing in confusion. He got over it soon enough though, as he always does, and laughed. "Sweet Aly? Aww 'Scariot, I thought you would have gotten over that silly vendetta with her. We're just as much best friends as ever! In fact, she would've been here tonight, but she woke up with the most horrible head pains. Of course, Mum insisted upon her staying in bed all day. She told me to send you her regrets though, and her congratulations on your successful studies." I scoffed at that. Yes, Alysia must be _so_ happy for me.

"Oh come on, Brother! Don't be like that! You're the only one who doesn't like her you know. Just what is it about her that you dislike?"

"Everything," I replied dryly. "Come on, Angel! Open your eyes! She's too wild, too immature, too loud…and her behavior to me was always so uncivil."

"Pardon my saying so," Angel said carefully, running a hand through his mop of chestnut hair, "but you must have selective memory. Have you forgotten how uncivil you were to _her _as well? I know Aly like no one else, and she is never unpleasant without reason. You gave her _plenty_ of reason, Brother. Don't forget, you weren't always the gentleman you are now. And she is still quite the hellraiser I admit, but that's why we get along. Two peas in a pod we are!" he grinned, much to my dismay.

"You must be mistaken," I shook my head. "Whatever exists between Alysia and me, she initiated it. And I still firmly believe that you and Finn are better off seeing less of her." Angel just shook his head and walked away, unwilling as ever to listen to the voice of reason.

I spent the rest of my time catching up with everyone. You know, Prince Nicoreth now has a second daughter. Cassica is a cute little thing! I learned that yes, Finn's taste in women _has _improved, but his heart has seemingly been captured by one who's too young to even comprehend the value of it. The young princess Lyddiara Cabryndine, barely twelve years old, is the new apple of his eye. At sixteen, he is seeking a flower not blossomed as well as he. Still, he has made progress.

Anyway, I guess I must be going to the kitchens, as I am awful hungry. You see, I was so busy catching up with everybody at my celebration, that I ate but little. Fortunately, I know that Mahorella (our castle cook) stored the many leftovers of her wonderful cooking. Off I go to satiate myself.

Yours,

Escariot

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have just proved myself to be an awful coward. You see, Angel's brother Escariot returned home but a few hours ago. He has been away for three long years to study with the masters. Now that he is back, a welcome celebration was thrown for him. As both a family friend _and_ future heir to the throne, I really should have gone. In fact, I had every intention to at first. But then I began thinking, over-thinking as I often do, and wound up terrified at the thought of going.

You see, as I sat there, I allowed myself to recall most of my acquaintance with Sir Escariot. I am sorry to say that most of what I remember is greatly unpleasant. To say that we never got along would be a vast understatement. He loathed me for reasons I was never privy too. I could see it in the way he looked at me, spoke to me, and acted with me. I vividly remember how whenever I was with Finn and his brother, Escariot's irritation would sit barely masked on his handsome features.

Yes, I take the time out to admit that he is, indeed, handsome. He was the picture of a perfect Corcian: rich olive skin, soft dark hair, and athletically formed. And I remember that his eyes, so expressive, were the color of the richest gold. I assume that like wine, he has gotten better with a few more years.

But enough waxing poetic about him. He abhors me, and I reciprocate the feeling. In fact, I shall go so far to say that even if I didn't have this knowledge already, I would know that he was Krysta's adopted son. No blood kin to Angel could be that much of a loathsome fellow! Angel is funny and kind. Escariot is miserable and rude. How lucky I am to be best friends with the better brother!

Now, I suppose that there is a miniscule chance of Escariot having changed in the three years he's been away. Perhaps he will have forgotten his dislike of me. Perhaps he would be willing to extend an olive branch and start our friendship anew. Or maybe he's still just as judgmental, arrogant, and disagreeable as before. I suspect the latter. He would probably still regard me stiffly and look for something to criticize, since this is what he did whenever we crossed paths. He'd probably want to hear about my latest mistakes (I'm sorry to say that I make many) just so he could relish them. He always enjoyed any mess I got into, as if to prove me a failure.

So tell me Diary, why should I have gone to his party if that is how I would've been received? I will not give him the satisfaction of belittling me, so I opted not to go. It was easy enough to get out of going. One quick "Oh Krysta! I have the most _awful_ headache in the entire world!" and I received this:

"Oh lovey, I wish you would not be up so late reading. As good as books and scrolls are for your brain, to read for so long in the dark begs for head pains! Get in bed. A long rest will do you well."

"But Krysta, your son is coming home tonight. It would be awfully impolite to not welcome him back!" I said, putting a hand on my head to emphasize my "pain."

"Don't you worry about that. Your health is much more important to my sons and me than your attending a party. I assure you that Escariot will understand, and there is plenty of time for you to welcome him back later. You just get in bed and rest up, lovey." Krysta took it upon herself to tuck me in bed, as if I were a child. Although I am fifteen, I do not mind this. It reminds me of when I was younger and my parents were alive. Mum would tuck me in and kiss me goodnight, her chocolate curls tickling my forehead in much the same way Krysta's honey ones do. Krysta was my mother's best friend. It is nice to know that she can still perform the duties that were Mum's.

Angel came in then, chewing an apple and hopping about excitedly. No doubt, he was thinking about Escariot's return. "What gives, Al? Why are you in bed?" he asked, stopping mid-jig to examine me.

"Alysia is not feeling well, and I don't want you bothering her," Krysta said sternly. "Out with you."

"Aww, is it that bad? I really wanted you to accompany me to Escariot's banquet tonight. Sure you two didn't get along well, but I'm positive-"

"She is staying in bed," Krysta cut him off firmly. "We shall not pain her with greetings that can be made later."

"I'm real sorry Angel," I sighed. "My head hurts something terrible. Do tell Escariot I'm sorry and that I congratulate him."

"Aww, okay. Hope you feel better, Aly." He patted my foot before his mother ushered him out. I just sighed, thinking about Escariot.

I suppose that I cannot hide from him forever, but what else am I to do? My fear of him almost eclipses my dislike of him. Even though I spent many years verbally sparring with him (for my sharp tongue is as quick as his), I never could stop his words or actions from stinging. I know that I will not receive everyone's approval in life, but I guess I always secretly wanted his. I just wanted him to stop hating me. And it is pointless to wish that, because I know that he probably _does_ still hate me. This means I shall probably spend tomorrow acting sick again. Angel and Finn will want to catch up with Escariot. My sister Lyddi has lessons, and none of my other ten siblings ever seem to have the time for me. My greatest companions shall probably be a book and a bowl of soup.

God, I really don't like soup of any kind. And pretending to be sick, that was my dinner tonight. Mahorella is the best cook in all of Corcia – perhaps all of Relysian – but even she cannot get me to like it. Perhaps a quick trip to the kitchens will get me a more satisfying meal? It is late, and everyone has gone to bed. I am sure it'll be no trouble.

Goodnight, Diary.

Simply Yours,

Alysia Cabryndine

* * *

**Btw, if by some miracle, one of my original readers is viewing this, you will have noticed that I've changed a few things arround. The Cassidines are now the Cabryndines. This is because I originally got "Cassidine" off of General Hospital. This might have been okay had I not created Nicoreth "Nic" Cassidine. There's a Nikolas "Nik" Cassidine on GH. Problem fixed!**

**Also, I deleted the "e" in "Alysiea."**

**Anyway, reviews are nice like I said! Positive criticism is welcome!!!**


	2. Late Night Kitchen Encounters

**A/N: Much love to my one reviewer! One voice was enough to write the second chapter. Perhaps a few more will keep up the story all together?**

**Anyway, I want you guys to know that I'm not going to do every chapter like this, where Escariot and Alysia recount the _exact same encounter. _I'm planning on having them pick up where the other left off for the remainder of it. The reason I did the one sitch/two accounts for this one was so that you could see what a large part of the problem is. A lot of it has to do with how they misinterpet eachother. **

**So, I hope you enjoy. And if you do, _tell me so._ Feedback is nice so I know what to work on and such...**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I am no friend to fortune. Of all the people I could have run into during my late night kitchen raid, it had to be a Cabryndine. And this would not have been at all unwelcome if out of all twelve Cabryndines, I had to run into _Alysia. _Fate has quite an awful sense of humor, I'm sure. After gratefully coming back without having to see her at the party, I had to see her alone at night without a soul with us to keep her razor-sharp tongue in check. Not that anyone could've prevented said tongue, I'm sure.

Our entire exchange was as follows:

While arranging an assortment of meats, vegetables, and fruit upon a tray, I heard the soft pattering of footsteps out in the hall. Not wanting to be embarrassed, I immediately froze. You see, although everyone does it from time to time, it is still a bit humiliating to be caught in the kitchens at night. It is the sort of thing lowly servants do. I had not enough time to put everything up and hide, so I just arranged myself in what I hoped was a dignified stance. Still, I allowed myself the miniscule hope that the person coming would pass without going into the kitchens.

My hopes were in vain, since the footsteps could now be heard in the kitchen entryway. The person drawing near was obviously barefoot, since I could not hear neither the shuffling of slippers or clicking of shoes. _How improper! _I thought as I dreaded the person's arrival. Perhaps it was a new servant from a foreign country, unschooled in Corcian etiquette.

This conjecture was immediately disproven when the kitchen doors opened and a girl's silhouette appeared. It was dark, but I could see a mane of dark curl and a rich gown that could only belong to a noble. And the girl, I am appalled to say, did not even have a night robe on. I knew then that I was in the presence of Alysia. Who else, after all, would make such a scandalous display?

Quickly recovering from my shock, I cleared my throat and addressed her. "Good evening, Princesa."

Unprepared at seeing another in the kitchens, she let out an earsplitting shriek and somehow managed to fall to the floor. The nastier side of me took satisfaction in this, and I bit back a chuckle.

"Sir Escariot! Is that you?" she inquired, putting a hand to her heart.

"It is," I said as I extended a hand out to help her up. I may dislike her immensely, but my chivalry shall always eclipse my personal feelings. A lot of good it did though, as she was too high-and-mighty to take it. Instead she picked herself up and brushed her skirt off.

"Oh," was all she said. I withdrew my hand, miffed that her discourteousness had already begun. That's what I get for attempting politeness with her. I waited for a "So how are you?" or some either type of greeting. None came. That a royal should be cursed with such bad manners!

"I missed you at my welcome banquet," I said after a bit of silence. "I do recall Angel saying that you were sick. I am glad to see that you are perfectly _fine _right now of course." By this time, I was beginning to suspect that she had never been sick in the first place, so I let her know it subtly.

"Um…yes, thank you." she nodded. "I hope Angel passed on my apologies and congratulations."

"He did," I replied politely, although I was eager to get out of her presence.

"You know, it _is_ a tad of improper to be up at this hour." She seemed taken aback by this. I can tell it's been a long time since she's been made aware of her own impropriety.

"I could say the same for _you_," she responded with a hint of venom. More proof that she is very much the same Alysia she was three years ago. Not that much of a shocker, I must say. Oh, I must have a chat with Angel and Finn.

"Anyway, it is…nice to have you back, Sir Escariot," she sighed before giving a hasty, half-hearted squat that she must think is a curtsy. She then proceeded to walk over to the cupboards. Eager to be rid of her, I decided to be helpful.

"Are you hungry? You're welcome to the food I've gathered there on the counter. Take what you like." She by no means deserved this kindness, but the sooner she got what she was looking for, the sooner she'd be away from me.

"Thank you," she nodded. I was a bit surprised by that, but I suppose even _she_ has to draw the line of decency somewhere. She found her own tray as well as two goblets and a jug of tea. After piling her tray with a small portion of things from mine, she filled both goblets. She put the second one with my things, along with a small package of Myr spice. I raised an eyebrow. After going out of her way to be uncouth moments before, she fixed me a drink and even remembered that I like my tea with Myr.

Before I could ponder this too long, she left without saying goodbye. Ah, back to square one. Perhaps she is trying to confuse me and make me feel foolish.

Well, I'll show her. Orius' sword, she hasn't changed at all! And if I hope to go riding with Angel tomorrow without her tagging along, I'll have to wake up early. She is a late riser, if I remember correctly. So with that, I am off to bed. Goodnight, Journal.

Yours,

Escariot

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have received my answer: Sir Escariot Spaerrows still hates me and the very air I breathe. I know this because of the encounter we had last night. I think the gods were out to punish me for not braving the banquet. It would've been easier to deal with him surrounded by family and friends than it was alone with him in the kitchens. The entire encounter was most embarrassing. My cheeks burn just with the recollection of it.

For starters, let me say that he caught me barefoot and without a night robe. It was stupid yes, but I've never encountered anyone during my late night kitchen raids. I hung propriety long ago when I figured I was never in danger of being seen. His opinion of me – so low before – must have become subterranean the moment he realized who I was.

And that's the thing: he knew it was me before I was even alerted of his presence. It was dark, and I could hardly see. Imagine my surprise to hear a deep "Good evening, Princessa" when I thought I was alone! Naturally, I was startled. And to make matters worse, I tripped over my own feet when I stepped backward, winding up on my derriere! My one consolation is that the darkness disguised my flaming red cheeks.

Seeing the dark silhouette before me a little more clearly, I began to realize who I was in the company of. Even though it's been ages since I last heard it, I would know that superior-toned voice anywhere.

"Sir Escariot, is that you?" I asked, hoping against hope that I was wrong.

"It is," he said, stepping forward. I hastily picked myself up off of the floor, trying to regain a little bit of my dignity. Too late, I realized that he'd held a hand out to assist me.

"Oh," I said, surprised. _Damn,_ I thought to myself, _he probably thinks me a snobby wretch for not taking his hand! Why wasn't I paying attention?_ Realizing that we were on the verge of an uncomfortable silence, I opened my mouth a few times to speak, but no words came. What could I have said anyway? This man is hell-bent on hating me forever.

"I missed you at my welcome banquet," he said after awhile. He almost sounded accusatory. "I do recall Angel saying that you were sick. I am glad to see that you are perfectly _fine _right now of course." The way he emphasized "fine" indicated that he knows I was lying. Oh, why hadn't I just gone?

"Um…yes. Thank you," I replied, a bit taken aback at his hint. "I hope Angel passed on my apologies and congratulations."

"He did," Escariot nodded. And then, in his typical fashion:

"You know, it _is _a tad improper to be up at this hour." I mean _really _Diary, the sheer hypocrisy! _That_ is what got me. And before I could help myself, I tossed his words back.

"I could say the same for you." Bad idea, sinking to his level. Realizing how this was always how the confrontations started, I tried to get out of there.

"Anyway it is…nice to have you back, Sir Escariot," I said as politely as I could. I was so eager to walk away that I almost forgot to curtsy, and even then my nervousness made it too brief.

"Are you hungry? You're welcome to the food I've gathered there on the counter. Take what you like." Shocking that he could be so polite after being so rude moments before. However, I wasn't about to take his kindness for granted. To show him this, I said thank you and even fixed him some tea. I also left a package of Myr. I _think _that's what he used to put in it. I'm not entirely sure.

In fact, I was so unsure of myself that I got lost in my thoughts. I don't even think I said goodbye on my way out. Or maybe I did? I hope so. I don't need anymore strikes against me as far as Escariot is concerned.

Anyway, embarrassment has led me to spend most of the day holed up in my room. A servant informed me about ten minutes ago that my little sister Lyddi is on her way to "get me back into spirits." She is only twelve, but we are terribly close. She probably understands why I'm hiding, but will want me to toughen up. I can already hear her soft voice saying that _Not everyone will like you in life, Alysia. If Escariot has a problem with you, it's his loss. He'll never know what a good friend you could be to him. Banish him from your thoughts and just live your life. _Well, easier said than done. Perhaps if I recount what happened last night to her, she'll not insist so much. It is not so easy to forget that someone so utterly disapproves of you, especially when they hold influence with your best friends.

Speaking of which, I do believe Angel and Finn went riding with Escariot today. I heard their boisterous voices down the hall a few hours ago, discussing their plans. They did not even think to check in on me or invite me along. Am I so quickly forgotten? Does the return of Escariot mean the loss of my two most cherished friends? Just _that _thought is enough to keep me holed up in my room forever.

Anyway, I must be going. Lyddiara is here. Talk to you soon, Diary.

Yours,

Alysia

* * *

**A/N: Ah, these two. How are they ever gonna work it out?**

**Btw, I plan to introduce each Cabryndine sibling one at a time. Lyddiara (or Lyddi) is first obviously. We'll even get a glimpse of the awesomeness that is Finn. Maybe Angel too. I dunno. Depends.**

**So until then, reviews are nice!!!**


	3. Truce, Ha!

**A/N: So, I procrastinated waaaaaaaaay longer than was necessary. Not too bad though, cuz it's hardly devastating to anyone here. As far as I know, I have about three readers tops. Thankfully, the story is starting to get rolling now. To any original readers *waves to MertleYuts*, this chapter contains the first of many new scenes I have planned. I decided the characters went from "YOU SUCK!" to "YAY! FRIENDSHIP!" waaaay too fast in the original draft. I must draw things out a little more. Of course, this chapter still has similar elements to the old stuff (the green dress, Lyddi using Aly to get out of lessons, etc.)**

**Btw, I promised everyone some Finn. I have delivered. No Angel though. Maybe next time?**

* * *

Dear Journal,

I cannot imagine having spent my first day back in a happier fashion. All of the activities I never had time for during studies (like horseback riding and free-falling through the clear skies) I now have the pleasure of doing with my best friends. Do you know how long it's been since I've taken harpy form for the sheer pleasure of it? The wings propelling you from your shoulders, a golden feather or two sticking out of your forearms, gleaming in the sun…that's freedom, journal. And true freedom, especially since Alysia wasn't there to ruin the moment.

I remarked as much to Finn after we'd landed and resumed what we call our "mortal" form. Angel had left us, eager for a swim in Wirhen Lake. Seeing a small bunch of Aeolorthian Dwarf Lilies, he was reminded of the annoying twat I had the displeasure of running into last night.

"I should take some of these to Al," he stated. "They're her favorite flower, you know."

"And I care because?" I retorted. It wasn't the nicest of things to say, but I'd been in a very good mood. Why ruin it with talk of one that I loathe?

"Who took a piss in your porridge?" he quirked a brow. I would've been offended if not for the playful twinkle in his chocolate eyes. His teasing mouth threatened to morph into his signature smirk as he realized his mistake.

"_Oh yeah_! You and Aly! The next Great War!" he chortled. "I forgot how it is: someone so much as mentions her name to you and it's like you just got a javelin shoved up your-"

"Finn! Really!" I groaned. "Must we talk about _her_? I thought we were enjoying ourselves. Could we please discuss something else?" He tipped his head to the side at this, taking on a very rare, contemplative expression. For a moment, I thought he was genuinely taking my request into consideration. But of course, I should have known better. It _is _Finn. What I received was this:

"Have you ever thought about how weird that phrase is? _Enjoying ourselves. _Think about it. It actually sounds kind of perverted. Like, 'I'm _enjoying _myself. Just grabbing some risqué tapestries, planning on locking myself in my room, and-"

"AND YOU ARE FINISHED," I interrupted, disturbed as always by the roads his mind takes. I ran a hand over my face in frustration. "Gods, and I thought you were actually going to be considerate for once in your life."

"_I was_!" he insisted, rubbing the back of his neck. "You said you wanted to talk of something else. I chose to talk about the secret implications of 'enjoying ourselves.'"

"If you say so," I sighed, shaking my head.

"Fine, if _you _think you can come up with a better subject, by all means…" Finn waved a hand as if to encourage me. I thought for a moment.

"How is your sister?" I asked finally.

He groaned. "_Seriously_? You call that better? And anyway, I don't have a sister. The word 'sister' does not apply to that stuck-up, shrieking eel of a free-loader that looks nothing like me." He wishes. He and Maeve have the same eyes, the same wavy brown hair, the same sass, and even the same grin.

"I ought to visit her," I remarked, laughing silently at the thought of his reaction. He didn't disappoint.

"DON'T," he shook his head so fast, it was as if he was having a seizure. "For starters, she'll turn you to stone if you look her in the eye. She's _that_ hideous. And secondly, her mood is murderous right now. It's _that_ _time _if you know what I mean_._" He shuddered at this.

"I trust that she'll treat me civilly," I chuckled.

"Don't trust things that bleed for five days and _don't die,_" he muttered. I grimaced. Like Alysia, Finn knows no boundaries. The difference is that Alysia is noble and Finn isn't. So he has an excuse. He is of a wealthy family, but they are commoners employed by the Cabryndines. His mother used to be their governess. With the kids mostly grown now, she and Maeve have taken up fashion by being the royal outfitters. Finn's a sharp dresser too, but you're always too distracted by his vulgarity to notice. I love the boy as if we were brothers, but really, Journal!

"I think you and Aly-girl need to get over this stupid fight," he said suddenly. I sighed in irritation. Journal, must she hound me even when she's not around? "Why don't you talk to her when we get back to the castle?"

"I'll willingly walk into a conversation with Alysia the day bunchkins conquer a mountain," I replied, pointing out the mushroom-like creatures scuttling around the ground.

"Done," Finn shrugged, beginning to kick up dirt. I watched him for awhile, wondering at what he was trying to accomplish. Soon, he had a knee-high mound before him. Kneeling, he picked up the first bunchkin in his path. It squirmed and squeaked between his thumb and index finger until he put it down on top of the mound.

"I christen you Juggy the Bunchkin!" he bellowed. "You are king of 'Escariot Just Stepped in Shit' Mountain!"

"I did _not _step into anything," I argued, thinking the saying hardly applied. "I never made my statement a formal promise. I'm not obligated to do _anything_, least of all talk to The Twat."

"What? _Oh! _I didn't mean it figuratively, I meant you _literally_ just stepped in shit." He laughed, pointing to my left shoe. Sure enough, I'd stepped in horse droppings. Lovely, Journal. I just received those boots a week ago.

"Anyway, you really should talk to her. It'd be nice to hang out with the both of you and not have you at each other's throats, no matter how entertaining it can get," he suggested once more. I shot him a look and told him to button his yapper. I was done with the subject and started walking away to prove the point.

"Just a thought! Calm yourself!" he called, chortling again. "See you later!"

I made my way back to the castle and an hour later find myself finishing this entry. At writing the encounter, I'm beginning to see the wisdom in Finn's words (never thought I'd say that). As much as I hate it, Alysia and I have mutual best friends. Wouldn't be the best for the both of us if we just bury our feud? Knowing that she won't be the bigger person by being the first to suggest a truce, the task falls to me.

Dare I say it, I think I'm off to willingly run into Alysia. Wish me luck, Journal.

Yours,

Escariot

* * *

Dear Diary,

Can you _believe _him? Of all the back-handed, infuriating "peace offerings" (ha!) I've ever heard…

No. No. I better stop there. I'm getting ahead of myself already. Let me start at the beginning, before said "peace offering" (what a farce) took place. My day began with Lyddi. That part was pleasant, yes. After that though, it _all _went downhill due to a visit (an _intentional _visit!) from Sir Pompous himself. But as I said, the good encounter must be told before the bad one.

So as predicted, Lyddi came barreling in with a look of determination. She never raises her voice above a soft hum, but she still manages to sound like a force to be reckoned with when she's speaking. I think she got that from Mum. And also like Mum, she can decipher anything about me with just one look. One quick glance over, and she just _knew._

"You can't hide from him forever, Aly."

"Like hell I can't," I grumbled, tossing in my bed. She quirked a brow at this and I let out an exasperated sigh. "Lyddi! If only you knew-"

"Don't, sister," she interrupted, coming forward and laying a soft finger to my lips. "All I need to know is that my Aly used to be the strongest, most fearless girl I knew. She understood that not everyone was going to like her, and that those who didn't were jealous fools. I wonder where in the world she could be now. She should not have disappeared just because an old rival has come back more self-absorbed than ever. That's just not Cabryndine."

My face burned in shame. She was right. I was being cowardly. Not myself at all. Still, I tried to make her sympathize with me by relating last night's encounter. She scoffed in all the right places, and by the end of my tale she disdained Escariot almost as much as I, but still thought me foolish for hiding.

"No more, Aly." She shook her head. "Today, you are getting out. You are going to show him and the whole castle why it's a _privilege_ to be friend to Alysia Cabryndine. Come, I know just the thing!" She hopped up excitedly and went for enormous parcel sitting on my writing desk. Finn had it dropped off shortly before Escariot's arrival. His family had specially tailored the gown it contained with the intention that I wear it to the party. As you know, I never got the chance to use it.

"Lyddi!" I exclaimed as she began unwrapping it. "I can't wear that today! I'll be so overdressed and-"

"A pretty dress is good for any occasion," she insisted. "And you are a princess. It's alright to be done up for no good reason. In fact, people expect it of us." She picked up the fine gown and sighed.

"Oh, what an eye the Lioncourts have. They must have known how stunning you'd be in something like this!" She spun around as she held it up. Yes, the Lioncourts have lovely taste. Before us was a gown of the finest elven satin. It was a lovely shade of forest green (definitely meant to set off my eye color) with a skirt made up of three large ruffles. The bodice was made with finely woven black lace that also tipped the edges of the bell sleeves cut at mid-length. A thin, intricate belt of black rope and onyx stones tied up at the waist. The parcel came with a matching choker and teardrop earrings of diamond-set onyx.

After Lyddi finished sighing over these things, a thought struck her. "Oh Aly! If you put these things on and accompany me to painting lessons, Sir Carolus will be so taken by your beauty that he'll just do your likeness rather than bore me with instruction!" I started at this, naturally.

"That is out of the question!" I huffed, feeling my skin go warm. "I am hardly decent to look at on a good day, and now-"

"False modesty, I'm sure!" she giggled. "Please Aly? Pretty, pretty please?" She put on her most convincing face, but I remained unmoved until:

"Fine. Sit up here all day. I'll just go sullenly around the castle, lamenting the loss of brave Alysia to Sir Escariot. And if the toad himself should happen to hear…"

A true marvel that she could maintain an innocent look and voice as she blackmailed me. Only Lyddiara…

Well Diary, as you might have guessed, I allowed my little sister to dress me up like a peacock and drag me to her lesson. I was surprised to find that yes, Sir Carolus was _much_ more interested in painting my likeness than tutoring my sister in the shading her work. I had to sit deathly still for hours, cursing Escariot to the deepest, darkest parts of the Underworld for being the catalyst of it all. Without him, Lyddi would've had no fuel for blackmail.

And so, I would probably have been elsewhere and completely unavailable for Escariot's sorry attempt at a _truce. _

I do not know who told him I was with Lyddi in Sir Carolus' study, but in he came with his usual look of self-importance just as I was allowed to leave. When his eyes fell upon me, he jumped back a little and frowned. I bet he disapproved of my useless finery. I inwardly cursed Lyddi for giving him more ammunition in his hatred of me.

After staring at me a fine while in his disapproving manner, my sister addressed him in such a way that I immediately took back my curses. There _is _a reason that she's my favorite sister, after all.

"Do close your mouth good Sir," she said, smiling benignly. "You wouldn't want to attract any flies."

This remark (as well as my barely-concealed snort) snapped him out of his stupor. "Oh," said he, "forgive me. I wished to speak with you, Princesa."

"And so you are," I said, annoyed at his presence. "May I ask what reason I have this _pleasure_?" I could not keep the sarcasm from boiling over on that last word. By the cut of his eyes and pucker of his lips, I could tell that he'd more than noticed.

"Yes," he continued stiffly. "Would you mind if we did so in a more private fashion? The nearest parlor, perhaps?" I froze as he offered me his arm. _Me _alone with _him_? I'd sooner drink basilisk poison! Still though, I must act as I princess should _sometimes_, Diary. I took his arm and we both politely excused ourselves from Lyddi, who gave me a look that expressed her wish that I fill her in later.

When we were alone, he immediately turned to me and opened his "truce" (I scoff, still!) speech:

"Princesa, we have mutual friends."

"Why thank you good Sir, the obvious escaped me," I replied unthinkingly. Oh, that sharp tongue of mine. It has a mind of its own! Escariot just scowled.

"That," he stopped and pointed at me, "is the very reason I decided to step up and take the _mature _route. Even though I doubt it sometimes, I know you're smart enough to see _some _things clearly. This little war between us – the one _you've _insisted upon carrying on since we were children – puts Angel and Finn in an awkward position. As entertained as they are by it at times, I doubt that they like seeing their best friends show such obvious disdain for each other. Think – if you can – about what it must be like for them to watch _you _be uncivil and my struggle to bear such treatment. So, if not for yourself – because this feud _hardly_ puts you, a _princess_, in a good light – do this for our friends. Take the olive branch I'm so kindly offering you."

I. Know. Even _I _could hardly believe that he _seriously _thought that speech "kind" and "mature." But of course, I don't call him "Sir Pompous" for nothing. So, after a brief state of shock, I put my hands behind my back (to refrain from slapping him) and struggled for composure.

"Sir…" I nearly spat, "if you call that insulting, demeaning mess of words you so obviously just wretched out of your arrogant gut _extending an olive branch_, then I have but one request of you…" Unable to resist a blow of some sort, I clapped him forcefully on the shoulder.

"Do the world a favor and _please _never have children. I shudder to think what would happen if such monstrous traits as the ones you possess were to spread among Corcia."

I fled the room dramatically before I could witness his reaction. Let him think what he wants of me! I'm sorry Angel and Finn, but I _will not _tolerate that ass! My fear of him is gone, replaced with vehement disgust. I know longer care what he thinks, because he doesn't think at all!

Just wait until Lyddi hears of this! I am off to tell her! Farewell till next time, Diary. Perhaps I'll be in a better mood then (pray that Escariot falls off a cliff!).

Yours,

Alysia

* * *

**A/N: I hardly have likeable protagonists, I know. But think of P&P's Mr. Darcy. Everyone is so quick to sing his praises (including myself) on how he's the perfect male specimen, but remember his arrogance at the beginning!**

**The same applies to Escariot and Alysia. I hope to weave in their better qualities as I go along. Right now, I'm just having fun with their feud.**

**Reviews would be _greatly _appreciated if you wish this to continue. And if you have any critiques/feedback to help me improve, I beg you to give them. =]**

**Until next time!**


End file.
